Jerohime
Jerohime Marshaman, often simply referred to as 'Jerohime', and only given a surname aged 25, was the first Supreme Judge of Ficko, elected by the Fickolean Treaty Alliance to bring peace and unity to the whole of Ficko. He served for 60 years, between 1780 and 1840, at which point he retired due to ill health, and died shortly after, aged 148. Jerohime was first elected by the Fickolean Treaty Alliance Cabinet, made up of leaders from Alifca and the Second Mackan Empire, primarily, as well as leaders of other existing states throughout Ficko. His role was pivotal in securing relations between key empires in the era following the 'War of Two Worlds' against Apporross and Marry. His main contributions to International relations had been chairing meetings of the Fickolean Union that existed between 1815 and 1878, at which point the 'Banju' government took over Ficko, as well as excercising power to veto the decisions of certain participants of the Fickolean Union, and encouraging the open sharing of information, as well as supproting the International Arms Fund, against the threat of another inter-planetary war. After his retirement, Jerohime was replaced with the Fickolean Union's nominee, Ant Coelim, whom Jerohime did not favour, but who was sworne in anyway, aiming to continue the path of Jerohime. Personal Life Jerohime was born "Jerohime" in 1693 to mother Rainey and father Max Gallaga. His surname later came from the selection of his father, 'Marshaman' being the name of a local sweets merchant. Jerohime had an upbringing frought with misfortune. When he was 9, his grandmother, who had been a great monetary support for the family, passed away, and his father was forced to work in manual labour, given a lack of qualifications. Jerohime fell in love when he was in his early 20s, when attending Grizzly Goodman university, and remained closely attached to his girlfriend, Annine Celsie, until his death. The two of them never married as they believed it unecessary, and maintained an open relationship in which they had a number of relations and sexual encounters with other partners Education Office as Supreme Judge (1780-1840) Nomination In 1780, the Fickolean Treaty Alliance Cabinet, lead primarily by Queen James II of Alifca and Empress Nani of the Second Mackan Empire, devised a plan after much deliberation and negotiation to set up a joint Supreme Court and offer up a joint Supreme Judge, similarly to the Alifcan system, but simply extended to the remainder of Ficko. Initially, Queen James II offered up the acting Supreme Judge of Ficko, Judge Ankre Ri, since she already had influence over the Judge, however this proposal was dismissed by Empress Nani, who put forward numerous Mackan candidates. Eventually, after 40 days of deliberation and negotiation, Jerohime, member of the Council of Academics in Alifca, was selected as the first Supreme Judge of all of Ficko. His inauguration involved signing a pledge to defend Ficko, as well as swearing his allegiance to Milem, the Jogoist God. Many heralded Jerohime the de facto leader of Ficko, or 'most powerful individual in Ficko'. In fact, modern historians suggest that Empress Nani and Queen James II still possessed far superior powers, given the fragility of the international alliance. Religious alignment Throughout his life, Jerohime (alongside his girlfriend Annine Celsie), had both been stuanch atheists, however at the time of his selection as Supreme Judge of Ficko, he was forced by decree of Queen James II, as well as the leaders of other Jogoist states and the Jogoist Church itself, at this point a powerful international force, to convert. Jerohime saw it as immaterial what religion he officially aligned himself to and believed it could have no consequence on his own personal beliefs. Towards the end of his life, however, his girlfriend, Celsie, reccounts that he was expressing Jogoist tendencies, and continued to attend the Jogog even after office, and during his illness. Jerohime saw it as very important, also, to align himself with the most powerful religious authority in Ficko in order to bring about greater support for the existence of such as position as Supreme Judge. For the entirety of his office, the Jogoist Church maintained support for his position. Chairman of Fickolean Treaty Alliance Cabinet Meetings During his office, Jerohime chaired meetings between government leaders, of which there was approximately one a year. These meetings centred around trade disputes, primarily, for the first few years. Between 1780 and 1789 there were no mentions of non-trade related issues other than the organisation of diplomatic events and further meetings. After 1789, meetings tended to focus more on proposals set by individual countries, such as the proposal to designate specific shipping routes, which was backed by both the Second Mackan Empire and the Grand State of Indismelt. It later received support from the Alifcan Empire. Another such proposal was the establishment of the International Congress, a seperate entity where further meetings were held. At this point, Jerohime ceased chairing, as the Fickolean Treaty Alliance Cabinet was disbanded. Foundation of the International Congress Jerohime helped draft the bill for the creation of the International Congress, which represented different nations and monarchies in an international political union dependent on population, with a lesser consideration for economic size. This arguably led to the expansion of the Second Mackan Empire over the Great Lands to the north, in order to increase population size and therefore influence, and the population growth plans of the Alifcan Empire, although this can also be attributed to a lack of agricultural workers. Jerohime chaired the first meeting of the International Congress, after which differing hosts took the position, In 1815, an official 'mediator' was selected to preside over the International Congress. Derry Carasound was selected as such, and trained under Jerohime for a year before accepting the position. International Congress laws The International Congress (IC) was utilized primarily by the key powers to organise trade laws, as well as to bully smaller nations, which was regularly uncontrolled by the mediator. Jerohime then decreed, with the backing of the Jogoist church, that it should be illegal to impose drastic economic and military sanctions that would affect the livelihoods of the populace of a given nation, in exchange for 'unreasonable demands'. The Jogoist church's backing came after numerous traditional Jogoist materials, such as Corrich-burner, an incense, was demanded as a tribute to the Second Mackan Empire from Dongas. Jerohime and Carrasound managed to secure the backing of smaller countires and monarchies in the International Congress as well, and in 1818, King Henrogi the Benjinaps supported the bill himself, having united the Four States. Formation of the Fickolean Union In 1815, the Fickolean Union was created, an international government led indirectly by the key powers at the time. The Alifcan Empire, however, were absent from meetings until 1818, when the Four States had been united and King Henrogi met with Empress Nani Jidye to discuss the matter of the International Arms Fund, a suggestion of Empress Nani Jidye's to form a fund which would require compulsary payments from states capable of military spending, to the development of an international military. King Henrogi did not support such a deal, however in 1820, with pressure from Jerohime, as well as the Head Judge of Alifca, Ghan Gwep, King Henrogi the Benjinaps agreed to the funding of a joint military organisation, primarily dedicated to research, but also paying for the joint training of many troops. One contingency of the deal, however, was that soldiers would remain loyal to their respective monarchs.